


reunion

by starlingscully



Category: Elite (2018), Élite (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlingscully/pseuds/starlingscully
Summary: Nadia couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t thought about understanding herself first.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> another one. how i wish their season finale was.
> 
> i can't help myself.

Nadia felt the room get colder the longer she sat on her chair. She glanced at the clock across the room, which flashed a bright 3:52, a stark contrast to the drab interior.

She couldn’t keep her hands still, despite her innocence. She knew what was going to happen. She would be asked questions of her whereabouts during the time of the crime. Nadia had an answer prepared for all of it. She wasn’t afraid, assured by her innocence.

But she couldn’t keep her hands still. She was constantly fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

Looking back, she thought about how she’s changed during the whole semester. She was privy on things that have transpired, but she kept comforting herself amidst whatever she’s gone through at the hands of the people of Las Encinas.

Nadia tried to keep herself from them as much as possible, and it should be alright.

She heaved a sigh, knowing that it’s the time to be strong. Stronger than ever. _Nothing to worry about._

When the investigator entered the room, behind her was the least person she expected to be here.

“Good afternoon, Nadia. You must know why you’re here, I hope?” The officer started.

“Why is Guzmán here?” She hadn’t said it to mean like he shouldn’t, but it came out that way, and the boy in question looked at her, eyes unreadable besides the grief. There was a flash, and Nadia hoped it wasn’t hurt that she saw.

The officer looked back and forth at them. “You shouldn’t worry. We keep a witness for every person we question here. It’s all random, really.”

Guzmán is still looking at her, but now she can see that he dreaded being here just as much as she did.

Nadia heard whispers from those who came before her – Carla – and how she mumbled to her father in low breath that Guzmán is one of the people they’re suspecting.

How ridiculous, Guzmán could never. Or could he? Nadia tried not to think too hard. Nothing of which can help her.

They all eventually began, and when the investigator showed her a picture of the trophy, she faltered. Her throat went dry, and she suddenly felt where this questioning was headed.

“What?” She can remember wanting that trophy more than anything.

But now…now she even forgot it existed, until now of course, where the investigator was busy writing down something, but she felt Guzmán’s eyes burning a hole through her.

* * *

 

“I will drive her home.” Guzmán said to the officer in charge, and they were let go in a minute.

They were greeted by an empty complex, the place void of people except those working. The atmosphere silently made her stomach lurch. She couldn’t believe she would ever be here.

But then again, being at Las Encinas made her feel the same. How it went from there, she didn’t know.

Guzman’s car was nearby, a low-roofed sportscar. He wasn’t talking to her still, and she didn’t push it. Nadia felt drained of speech as well. Inside, no music played. She rearranged her hijab, just to have something to do with her hands, as Guzmán made a right turn to the street.

“You wanted that trophy, didn’t you?” Nadia couldn’t say that she didn’t expect him to ask it. She wouldn’t know what to do if it was her sister.

“I didn’t kill her, if that is what you’re asking.”

Silence.

“I did not kill Marina, Guzmán.” She kept her face neutral, as his jaw clenched.

“I know, or I don’t. There’s no one here I trust anymore." 

In any other situation, with any other person, she would be deeply offended, she knew this. But it was one of the things that changed her during this course. He changed what she thought of him, not completely, but much more than what she was expecting. But this was Guzmán, the boy who invited her to his home, who went to hers and did something just because she asked him to, the boy who saw her as something else entirely than an ice cube, the boy who made sure she got home–

“Guzmán!”

It wasn’t til the end of her thoughts that she noticed how fast he was going, but another car was coming their way, and they had almost collided with it. The tires skidded on the side of the road, and Nadia felt her head bumped the ceiling hard. She gasped, and when the car stop to a halt in seconds, she was breathing heavily. 

Her head hurts, but the thought that they could have died then and there, at this time of distress, is what made her heart sink. She understood Guzmán a little bit too much, probably understood if he accidentally killed the both of them, and maybe that’s what made it all sadder.

But Guzmán’s hands were on her head not more than a minute later, and he’s checking for injuries she might have. His eyes looked frantic, the first time she saw an emotion in his eyes in over a week. He’s asking her repeatedly where it hurt, and he might’ve said something about _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ as well, but Nadia felt fine, couldn’t hear him as much as she could hear her heart pounding.

The sun was setting, a pale orange adorning the purple sky. She just stared at him with her eyes wide, a sudden realization that this feeling for him might last an eternity. 

She’s never been much of a talker, and she couldn’t find the words to comfort him. But he’s holding her like she’s the one to be taken care of, and it might not be the best end to their day, but Nadia clutches his hands on her face. She takes one, and presses it to her lips. 

He seemed to relax at this, at her peace with this.

“If I’d hurt you like this, I-” He’d been holding his breath, waiting for her to say something else, but she kisses him instead, hoping he’s waiting for that too.

She kissed him with urgency, using the last traces of her energy in pressing her face closer to his. She kissed him with honesty, telling him that yes, it’s her first time, yes, she’s upset over all this as well, _yes_ , she’s _scared_ for herself but she’s here. For him.

Nadia couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t thought about understanding herself first.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the xx's song


End file.
